


Torao~

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: A lot of kissing, Clingy Luffy, Except Robin and Zoro, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Luffy loves saying Law's name, M/M, Smut, The crew don't know about their relationship, Usopp is rather unfortunate, he'll be scarred for life, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Luffy loves kissing and being kissed by Law. His lips taste bitter, like coffee. Luffy prefers meat and sweets over bitter tasting things, but the way Law smirks in the kiss, and that cocky look, makes Luffy think that it's a delicious flavor.Who knew people could be so tasty?Not that he'd actually try to eat Law of course.





	Torao~

“Toraoooo~” Luffy whined childishly, using his chin to press the book Law was currently reading down.

“What?” 

“I'm bored. And hungry.” Luffy complained as he crawled onto Law's lap. Law lifted his book more, flipping the page and continuing his reading of his very interesting book about cardiac electrophysiology. Even though he already knew everything the book had to offer. 

“In that case why don't you go ask Black Leg-ya to cook you something?” Law replied as he didn't take his eyes off the book. 

“I did. But he kicked me out. N everyone else is busy and won't play with me.” Law could tell Luffy was sulking just from his voice. 

“And so you've come to me?” He asked as he flipped through another page. 

“Yeaaaah, I came here first but saw you through the window that you were reading so I left. I remembered that you told me not to bother you when you're reading.” Luffy plopped himself down on Law's chest, a leg dangling off the couch.

“And yet you still came.” Law closed his book finally, knowing he probably won't be able to read it anymore.

“Well everyone was busy!” Luffy huffed with a childish frown. Law simply rolled his eyes,

“So? What do you want me to do about it?” 

“Dunno. Just bored. Oh! Maybe we can talk about that talking bear of yours? Or that one guy's funny hat?” Luffy rambled on and on. Law sighed and put his hand over Luffy's mouth,

“I've already just about told you everything that I can tell about them.” 

“Che~” Luffy clicked his tongue as he rested his chin on Law's chest. He sat there for awhile, swinging his leg and humming some stupid tune. 

“Torao~” Luffy hummed softly as he felt Law's fingers slide through his hair shortly after.

“What?” 

“Shishi, nothing. I just like saying your name.” This time Law was the one to hum, 

“I think you mean the stupid nickname you made up, that sounds _nothing_ like my real name I must add.” Luffy snickered,

“But Torao sounds so much better than that long and hard to say name of yours!” Luffy insisted. Law only rolled his eyes and slowly slid his hands to grip at Luffy's hips.

“Hn? Oh! Are we playing that game again?” Luffy sat up, scooting up closer so that he was sitting on Law's lap more.

“Want to?” 

“Sure! I like it!” Luffy beamed a blinding smile to Law as he tossed his straw hat onto the table. A smirk formed on Law's face,

“Alright, sit up a little.” Luffy nodded and placed his hands on Law's torso, pushing himself up a little so that Law could skillfully remove his shorts in seconds. An action he's lost count on how many times he's actually done it. Gently grabbing the back of Luffy's head and pushing it down to rest on Law's chest, he brought his other hand up to his mouth and licked his fingers, then began to slide one inside of Luffy. 

“Shishishi, it always feels weird at first.” Luffy playfully snickered into Law's ears. Law pushed the finger in slightly deeper,

“But you like it, no?”

“Yup! I do- ah-” Luffy shuddered when Law's fingers curled inside of him, tightly gripping onto his shoulders. Law's previous smirk from before returned as he continued pressing against the spot, occasionally only ghosting over it. Feeling Luffy tremble and melt on him led Law to sliding in a second finger in- and hearing Luffy's shaky small moans was music to Law's ears. Really this step wasn't needed, Luffy was rubber afterall, he'd just stretch. But how could Law skip this step when-

“T-Torao…” Luffy panted into Law's ear, a whine sounding as Luffy began rocking his hips, trying to push the fingers deeper. Law himself shivered, licking his lips as his skillful fingers drew out more shaky moans and turning the raven haired male into a melting mess. 

“C'mon Toraooo…” Luffy slurred, “Deeper, stop teasing…” he whined as he began trying harder to fuck himself with Law's fingers, now doing more than slight rocking of his hips. Law knew Luffy had no clue how much that could turn someone on, and was simply doing whatever his body told him to. He decided to cease his teasing a little before Luffy threw a fit and added in a third one, beginning to roughly slam them in and out. Luffy's breath immediately hitched and the number of small moans increased. Luffy suddenly sat up, placing one of his hands on Law's torso again and pushed himself up, bringing his other hand to his hard length and giving it sloppy strokes, all whilst still trying to push Law's fingers deeper by lightly bouncing. 

A full on show, not that Luffy thought that it was. 

He was dense like that, just did whatever his instincts told him. Like this. Law swallowed and pulled out his fingers, making Luffy whine, so he quickly pushed them back in at a better angle. Luffy's eyes glazed over and head drooped low, pants and whimpers pouring out of his lips, staring straight at Law as he softly moaned out that stupid nickname of his. 

It seems like Law will never grow tired of this Monkey D. Luffy. Even if this wasn't his original plan when he made this alliance. Luffy stopped stroking himself and brought his hands to Law's pants, clumsily trying to unbutton it.

“Want…” Was all the panting Luffy said as he unzipped Law's pants, watching Law's member spring out as he tugged the jeans lower. Seems like the impatient Luffy has reached his limit. Law removed his fingers and gripped Luffy's hips, guiding him down until he was completely inside of Luffy. Luffy wobbled and collapsed forward onto Law's chest, a groan sounding when Law thrusted up into him. The raven haired boy slurred whatever words he was trying to say as he clutched onto Law's hoodie, staring at Law with hazy eyes.

“Tattoos.” Luffy managed to say before being cut off by his own moan. Any louder and the crew may hear them- which at the same time, Law kind of wanted to happen. But explaining or having someone running in would be a pain. 

“Of course.” Law's voice was hoarse with arousal, and it seemed Luffy liked it by the way he tightened up. He pushed Luffy down onto his back and grabbed the bottom of his hoodie, pulling it off and tossing it to the ground. Now barechested, Law stared down at the smaller male under him, their legs wrapped around Law's torso and looking up at him with that bright smile Law enjoyed so much. Except this was a special one that he got, one where Luffy's face was flushed red, eyes full of lust for him, with _his_ name on his lips. With _him_ on his mind. With Luffy so desperately wanting _him_ , always wanting to cling onto and stay close to Law.

His special sunlight.

With fluid and skillful movements, Law began thrusting into the moaning squirming mess named Luffy, quickly picking up the pace for the impatient smaller male, not that Law himself wasn't any less impatient either.

“Torao~ there- Ah-” Luffy threw his head back- only to force it to look at Law again. As if he didn't want to take his eyes off of Law even for a second. Luffy's much smaller hands reached for Law's abs, feeling up his muscles and following the tattoos. Luffy closed his already lidded eyes and gave a grin,

“Shishishi, I love this, Torao-” Luffy's breath suddenly hitched and his back arched off the couch, eyes shooting open as his legs tightened around Law. Law smirked and continued his rough pace, gripping Luffy's hips so Luffy could take in more of him, all whilst slamming into Luffy's prostate each time. Through his messy moans and trembling, Luffy reached up for Law. 

A signal he wanted him closer. 

Law gladly complied. 

Law bent forward and pressed his lips against Luffy's neck, humming and biting lightly into it when he felt Luffy's short nails dig into his back. He used to hate it when people would do that, leave annoying marks and cuts, and he'd always try to get it over with quickly with as little contact and affection as possible. But it was the complete opposite with Luffy. Feeling Luffy's nails claw at his back because he can't take the pleasure was amazing, and Luffy trying to cling to him the entire time was even better. 

“Mnn… A-Aah-! Torao… To…rao..!” Luffy chanted out repeatedly, wrapping his arms tightly around Law's neck to pull himself closer. Calling out his name. He used to hate that, too. When his partners would get too loud or say his name, he'd slap a hand over their mouth and tell them to shut up. But this? This he always wanted to hear. He wanted to hear that stupid nickname Luffy made repeated in a moan, and hear each and every sound Luffy could make. Unfortunately, Law couldn't let Luffy get too loud or they'd be heard. Law picked up his pace, sucking lightly on Luffy's neck, but not enough to leave a mark. Feeling Luffy's body tremble and chest rise and fall against his bare chest only made Law go at it faster. He's never met someone who he fits so perfectly inside, who calls his name in the best possible way to turn him on, to actually make him feel something during sex instead of it just being a one-time thing no strings attached. 

“Torao… Torao!” Luffy repeated again and again, Law's nickname being the only thing he can say comprehensively. He tightened around Law, trying desperately to push himself impossibly deeper. More. More. He wanted more of _Torao._ Law's lips smashed into Luffy's, a war between the two starting. Luffy constantly and eagerly pressed forward, wanting as much contact possible. While Law, on the other hand, used his skills to slide his tongue in, using it in a way that sent pleasant shivers down Luffy's back. 

“Gah..!” Luffy let out a loud strangled moan, clutching onto Law tightly as his moans were once again muffled by the other's lips. Law's lips tasted bitter. Like coffee. Luffy doesn't normally like bitter tasting things, but the way Law smirks as he kisses him, lips tugging into a cocky upturn, made Luffy think it was delicious. He didn't think that people could taste delicious. Not that he'd actually try eating Law of course. Law made Luffy want a lot of things he didn't normally want. Like, he didn't want to do this game with anyone else, just Law. He didn't want to kiss anyone else but Law. Didn't want to _feel_ anyone like _this_ but Law. 

He wished there was a way to get closer to Law. It felt like despite clinging onto him and chests pressed against each other, it still wasn't enough. _Torao_ Luffy gasped out once again. It seemed like Law liked it when he did, so he always did it a lot, he wanted Law to be happy afterall. And plus he loved saying it, but sometimes he'd get a bit frustrated when his crew would call Law by the nickname he made. What did Sabo call that feeling again? Oh right. Jealousy or something. He better stop thinking, his heads a mush now. 

“Faster, Torao…” Luffy panted as he pressed his lips against Law's, Law doing the same back. Feeling Law's length slide in and out roughly and quickly made Luffy feel all warm and melting, it felt like he was turning into jelly. His arms lost the strength to cling onto Law so he fell back, but luckily Law followed him down anyways, lips still pressing against him. Luffy felt so lucky that he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. 

“Straw Hat-ya…” Law groaned out, making Luffy gasp and tighten up again. When Law would say Luffy's name like that in his hoarse voice it always made Luffy feel funny. All warm and jittery. He loved hearing his voice like that.

“Like it?” Law would always ask as he rammed into Luffy.

“Yea..!” Luffy struggled to get out, “S’ good, more. Want more.” And he got more. So much more. 

 

.x.

 

“Jeez, where did Luffy go? He was just pestering me a moment ago and now that I actually need him he's gone?” Usopp frowned as he walked around the deck. Where is that idiot?

“Oi Nami! Have you seen Luffy?” He called up to Nami who was checking her log pose.

“Luffy? No, not since he came to me complaining he was bored. Think he went to Torao? It seems he bothers the poor guy when we're not entertaining that idiot.” She replied with a pitiful sigh.

“I see, thanks!” Usopp thanked before he headed to the room Law stayed in, but it seemed like he never actually stayed in it unless he was trying to ignore everyone else. Or when Luffy disappeared also. Seriously, what could they be doing? Law seemed far from the playful type so there's no way in hell he actually entertained Luffy. Luffy probably just sat there and blabbered on about nonsense while Law ignored him. Yeah, that seemed about right. While he was walking down to the lower deck, he heard Luffy. 

“Gah..!” It sounded strangled, or at least strained. That worried Usopp. What's going on? He frowned and walked a bit faster to the door, letting himself in, “Oi Luffy, what's-” He froze on the spot. Law's gaze slowly turned towards Usopp, sitting up as a small trail of saliva broke from his and Luffy's lips separating. Law wiped his lips off as Luffy turned towards Usopp, blinking away his daze. 

“Oh. Usopp?” Luffy seemed completely unaffected by the current situation. Usopp tried to process what exactly he was just seeing. Law was- Luffy was taking in- they were- **_oh._**

“What is it?” Law's dark and irritated voice made Usopp jump. He began sweating enough to fill half the ocean whilst his legs attempted to create an earthquake. They were doing a pretty good job with how well they were shaking. 

“N-Nothing… please excuse me and feel free to continue…” Usopp stammered as he slammed the door shut, running off at speeds previously thought to be impossible. Luffy's airy and out of breath snicker sounded,

“Shishi! Usopp made such a funny face!” Law hummed, getting so close their noses were almost touching,

“Yes. Now let's continue.” Law closed the distance fully.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sad  
> Alexa, play Bongo Cat- Africa.
> 
>  
> 
> A oneshot for once, and it's not too long. Mainly self-indulgent and wanted to write something different besides an au.


End file.
